<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Daybreak by ChronicCatalina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799043">Daybreak</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronicCatalina/pseuds/ChronicCatalina'>ChronicCatalina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Devil All the Time (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, non specific mentions of people being mean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:28:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronicCatalina/pseuds/ChronicCatalina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You have a rough night and Arvin takes you on a drive to see the sunrise. He's never kissed you before but that might be on the horizon, too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arvin Russell/Reader, Arvin Russell/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Daybreak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You sit on your front porch with your legs dangling down the stairs. It’s well past midnight but you can’t sleep, not when the crickets and grasshoppers are so loud and your day has been awful. Tears run down your face as you stare out at the dark woods beyond your house. They might make cityfolk nervous but you know those trees and paths by heart, they don’t scare you.</p>
<p>You sniffle again when a familiar red car rolls to a stop in the front yard. Arvin Russell steps out and stuffs his hands in the pockets of his denim jacket. He’s lived down the road from you since you were both young and has made this drive hundreds of times before. You’ve grown close over that time, though you never speak about what’s really there between you — sometimes it’s easier left unsaid.</p>
<p>“Arvin?” you call softly. “What’re you doing out?”</p>
<p>“Just drivin’ to clear my head. What’re <em>you</em> doin’ up this late?”</p>
<p>The porch light bathes him in a gentle glow as he walks closer, cocking his head when he sees you wipe your nose. You avoid his gaze and try to tell him that you’re fine but he knows better.</p>
<p>He only stops when he’s right in front of you. “Hey,” he murmurs. </p>
<p>You look up at him sheepishly and when he sees the shine of tears on your face, his gaze softens. He hesitantly cups your cheek before brushing stray tears away with his thumb.</p>
<p>“What happened to ya? Who did this?”</p>
<p>You lean into his touch and smile sadly. “Nobody hit me, Arvin. I promise.”</p>
<p>He doesn’t push for any more answers, he just slowly sits next to you and leans his elbows on his knees. “At least it’s a nice night to be out.”</p>
<p>But all the emotions come bubbling back up and you whimper, fresh tears springing in your eyes. Arvin calmly pulls you to his chest and lets you cry it all out. You want to enjoy the feel of his strong muscles and the arm gently rubbing your back but you can’t think about that right now.</p>
<p>“They were just s-so <em>mean</em> today,” you mutter between sobs. He just squeezes you closer. </p>
<p>Eventually the tears slow down and your breathing evens out. You lean back and Arvin takes a good look at you, running his hand down your arm before brushing away your tears again. He’s so careful — the calloused pads of his fingers grazing your skin and his dark eyes checking for any signs that you might fall apart again.</p>
<p>“Feel better?” he finally asks. After you sigh and nod, he adds, “I hate seein’ you cry like that.”</p>
<p>You smooth your shirt and give a small laugh. “I know. Sorry.”</p>
<p>“No, you ain’t got nothin’ to be sorry for. I’ll teach ya how to set ‘em straight another day, how’s that sound?”</p>
<p>You smile again and it’s the first genuine one that whole night. Arvin shoots one right back, his little half-grin that always makes your heart race. You sit in comfortable silence for a few minutes, lulled by the sound of the wind in the trees and chirping bugs. His knee still rests against yours and even though you try to ignore it, you don’t realize his mind is on the same thing.</p>
<p>Soon Arvin stands and runs his fingers through his hair before settling his cap back on his head. Your heart sinks that he might be leaving but then he nods between you and his car.</p>
<p>“How ‘bout we go for a drive, hm?”</p>
<p>“Where?”</p>
<p>“Anywhere,” he chuckles. “Told ya, I drive to clear my head so I s’pose we could see if the same thing works for you.”</p>
<p>The idea is so sweet and enticing and your eyes crinkle as you beam up at him. He takes you by the hand, squeezing reassuringly as you make your way down the steps. There’s no rush even though both of you could get in trouble for being out this late. You’re not worried about that when you’re with him.</p>
<p>The drive does you good just like Arvin promised it would. Your sadness seems so far away when you’re tucked in his car, watching the dark morning hours roll by. With so much time you’re able to drive two towns over and back, letting the radio between you croon song after song about love, life, heartbreak, and happiness.</p>
<p>The two of you chat on and off, sharing jokes or little stories from younger years. Arvin repeatedly has you turn and look at him so he can make sure you’re not crying again and you’re more than happy to do so. It gives you a glimpse of his handsome features outlined in the darkness, especially his teasing smile when he says, “Look at me again, wouldja?”</p>
<p>As the sky slowly turns from black to gray and you return closer to Coal Creek, Arvin reaches over and squeezes your hand again before turning down a road to the left. “I know where we can go.” He parks at the edge of a meadow a few minutes later, facing the horizon where the sun would soon rise. </p>
<p>“Figured this was a good spot to see somethin’ pretty before I have to get ya home.”</p>
<p>He hops out of the car and you follow suit, patiently waiting while he pulls out a blanket and lays it out on the hood. He nods proudly when he looks at the setup.</p>
<p>“Climb on up there,” he chirps, waving you up.</p>
<p>You perch cross-legged on the hood and stare out at the pink hues starting to streak across the sky as Arvin gets settled beside you. After a moment he pulls off his denim jacket and folds it up, holding it out to you.</p>
<p>You furrow your brows. “What’s that for? It ain’t cold out.”</p>
<p>He chucks it in your lap with a smile. “Might make it more comfortable for you to lean back, if ya want.”</p>
<p>You do just that and tuck it behind your head as you lay down. He leans back on his side, propping his head up with his hand and admiring the sky. From your position slightly below him you can see his profile outlined in the morning light and it’s captivating — you find yourself still looking at him even as the sun finally breaks over the trees.</p>
<p>“Hey Arvin?”</p>
<p>He turns and looks down at you, blinking in surprise at how close you are. “Hm?”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t wanna be out here with anyone ‘cept you,” you finally say.</p>
<p>A grin flickers on his mouth and then he sobers up, realizing what it all means. You’d been close to this moment before but never <em>this</em> close, never able to seal the deal with a simple tilt of your head. He leans further over you and lets his free hand start sliding up your waist.</p>
<p>He’s whispering now. “Well I wouldn’t take anybody out here ‘cept you.”</p>
<p>To calm your nerves you brush at the few locks of hair that have fallen in his eyes before letting your fingers wander to his cheek. He’s watching your every move and you nod without him having to ask, urging him on.</p>
<p>The kiss is warm and welcome and you immediately smile into it. Another one quickly follows as Arvin cradles your jaw and tugs you closer, his lips moulding to yours in every way you’ve dreamed. You hum contentedly when he shifts a leg over yours and you kiss back deeper than before while playing with the curls at the base of his neck. Who knew a car in a meadow could set the scene for true bliss.</p>
<p>Finally he pulls back and the sun lights up the tips of his hair as he gazes down at you, his thumb rubbing back and forth on your shoulder.</p>
<p>“Well that was somethin’, ain’t it?”</p>
<p>You giggle in response, unable to stop smiling. “Somethin’ real good.”</p>
<p>Arvin bites his lip and glances around at the scenery, where the dew sparkles on the grass and birds are just starting to flit from tree to tree. He looks back down at you and admires the view for a few moments before pressing a final kiss to your forehead.</p>
<p>“Guess we should get back to our side of town before too many people notice.”</p>
<p>“I s’pose so.” </p>
<p>You let him guide you off the car and help fold up the blanket. It’s pleasantly strange when you’re settled back in your seats — everything looks the same but feels so different now that it means so much more.</p>
<p>A few minutes into the drive back you lean toward Arvin and quip, “Look at me, wouldja?” </p>
<p>When he expectantly turns you steal a kiss, the first of many times to come.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>